Target Romance
by xxUnbreakableLove16xx
Summary: Only best friends Shane and Mitchie could pull this off in Target. Smitchie.


AN: I have no idea why this came to me but it did.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Beep. Scan. Beep. Scan. Those were the only sounds ringing through mitchie Torres head. It was midnight on a Friday and Mitchie was working the night shift at Target. It was just her… no one really came in this late so they only needed one worker and Mitchie being the person that she is offered.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

_Mitchie POV_

I hate the night shift. I mean what am I supposed to do? Just stand here? Alone? I mean its kinda creepy. Being alone in a store by your self. Believe me I would know. So nothing to do at the register… guess I'll take a walk. My feet took me toward the C.Ds. I walked towards the headphones where you can preview a c.d and noticed a c.d was still playing.

_That's weird I thought I shut all those off._

I heard a noise from behind me I spun around a saw someone run into another aisle. I grabbed a guitar hero box and ripped open the box and took the guitar out as protection. I slowly walked to the aisle the figure's back was facing me. I lifted the guitar up above my head when the figure turned around.

"Shane?!"

"Mitchie!"

I dropped the guitar right on his head.

"Ow!!"

"Oh my gosh Shane I'm so sorry are you ok? Do you need ice?

"Yeah I think unless the roof is suddenly missing and there are little stars all around the store."

"Ice it is."

I walked him to the first aid aisle and opened a kit and cracked an ice pack.

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

"Now what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I took the night shift…and you?"

"I came to see my best friend while she took the night shift."

_Sting. Those words always did that to me Best. Friend. Damn the person that came up with those words._

"Well your best friend is stuck here all night."

"Then I am to."

"Huh?"

"No-one comes in here this late right?"

"Right"

"…."

"I know that smirk.. your up to something"

"Lets have some fun"

"Shane.."

"Aw come on Mitch have some fun!"

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know lets go look around!"

_I swear that boy acts like he is six….In that case I love a six year old. Great. _

"Oh…."

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Puh-lease!"

"Shane. No."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm not stupid that's why!"

"Its not stupid if you hit it correctly!"

"You do know who your talking to right?"

People I can sing, act, dance and do anything else except sports. I suck. Seriously its sad. So why is asking me hit the baseball down the huge aisle where a bunch of crap could easily be broken? I have no idea. I think he's lost it. That is if he ever had it. I mean what is it anyways? I mean people say were losing "it" all the time. Did we ever have "it" and what the hell is it?-Sorry bout that ADD has taken over my brain. Focus on yelling at Shane right.

"Please Mitchie ill be your best friend"

"Shane you already are my best friend."

"Damn"

"Ha"

"But Mitchie!"

"Shane ill break myself,you or something!"

"I'll help you."

"Huh?"

"I will help you."

"I'm sorry what have you done with Shane Gray?"

"Ha ha very funny. Seriously come here."

"Put the bat down first."

"Mitch."

"Do. It."

"There bat is on the ground."

"Okay now what?"

"We set up the automatic pitcher thingy."

It took Shane about 10 minutes to put the damn thing up. He thought it ran on batteries and started getting pissed off at the thing. I was going to let him figure it out himself but that would have made him more mad. Shane not very nice when mad. So plugged the thing in when he hit it the thing and now he things he magical. Again with the six year old thing.

"Ha! I'm magical!"

"Shane I just plugged it in."

"Damn it"

"Whatever lets get started."

"Okay watch me for a few pitches and then you'll try. K?"

"Mmmk"

Shane very good at sports. We're by the sport section which is the farthest thing from the door-guess where he hit it to? Yeah the door that's right. I hate boys. There always good at this kind of thing. Well stupid boys I can hit a high C. That's right be jealous. Wait Shane can hit one of those to. Ha! But his voice cracks and he sounds like a dieing duck or something.

"Your turn."

"Oh boy."

"Just keep your eye on the ball and swing through."

"Yes sir Popstar."

"Watch it."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Okay Mitch it can't be that hard just swing at it. Okay here comes the ball.

"OW!"

"Whoopies!"

I guess I was a little too determined. I hit the ball-but the bat went with it. Right to Shane. He got hit. In the foot. Kinda hard. Oops.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah my left shoe was kinda big but the swelling will fix that"

"Shane I'm-"

"Chill it was a joke."

"Right."

"Now lets help you with the batting thing."

I give him credit for trying. He stood next to me and tried to show me everything-that did not go over so well.

"Here"

He walked up to me and slid he arms down mine to the bat. Yes ladies I am now so close to Shane gray that I can hear his heartbeat. Ha. The pitch came and he swung dragging my arms along with his. It went past the ball he hit.

"Woah"

"I told you could hit."

"Me? That was all you."

"Still."

FYI his arms are still around me and im looking over my shoulder to talk to him. Life is fantastic. Me being stupid pulled out of his grip and of course felt cold but bleh.

"Umm what do you want to do now?"

"How about we…"

"Rollerblade!"

"I'm sorry have you seen Mitchie Torres? Cause time I checked she knew that Shane Gray can't rollerblade. She also was against this whole spend all night in target doing random crap."

"Come on please! And I am starting to like doing random crap."

"If I fall and break something"

"Yes!"

_Shane POV_

Do. Not. Laugh. Its pitiful I know but I can't help it. I have no sense of balance. Mitchie however could rollerblade for a living. I hate her. That was a total lie- I love the chick to death. Which is one of the reasons I came here tonight- I'm going to tell her. After 5 years. Wow. 5 years and she still doesn't know. Nice one Gray.

"Shane!"

"Hm what?"

"You ready?"

"No"

"Too bad"

"I Don't even have the damn things on yet."

"Fine ill skate around the place once and then ill be back ok?"

"Yeah ok."

It took Mitch about 3 minutes to get back to me. I still didn't have the skates on but whatever. She rounded the corner and picked up speed. She flashed her huge smile at me like she always does and I sent a smirk her way. I walked out into the main aisle from where I was sitting and opened my arms and mouthed "I'll catch you". she mouthed back "Promise?" I nodded. She was about 2 feet away when I took a step forward lifted her up off the ground and spun her. She giggled and my heart picked up its pace. _Now Shane-do it now._ She kicked off her skates as I set her down.

I stared straight into her eyes. I was scared shitless. Apparently it showed. Everything we said was barely audible which made it all the more scary for me.

"Shane what's wrong?"

_Mitchie POV_

I was worried I have never seen Shane look so vulnerable. I knew he wanted to say something. I could tell he was choking on his words. He looked liked he was going to cry. Shane doesn't cry often but when he does he is normally contemplating something serious. I'm a sap therefore I was beginning to cry too.

"Shane?"

"Have you ever loved someone so much but have never had the strength to tell them?"

My world just crashed down.

"Uhm yeah I-I have."

"It's not fair I mean I love her so god damn much and she is oblivious. I try to send her signals but does she notice? No. Why can't she see that my heart skips a beat when she walks by, that my knees go weak when she smiles, that electricity shoots through me when she touches me and so many other thing that she does to me. Why doesn't she that I'm holding every breath for her? Why Mitch?"

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They quickly came down my face. Shane looked confused.

"Well whoever this girl is she is missing out on a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you Shane. So stop holding every breath for her and go get her. Believe me she will love you back. Now ill be right back."

I gave him a watery smile and began to walk away.

"What do you mean go get her?"

"I don't know run up to her and kiss her and tell her you love her. Think like Nicholas Sparks or something. I know that would make me swoon and last time I checked I was a girl."

"Your not just a girl"

He walked backwards as he said this.

"What do you mean?"

"Your that girl."

"What?"

He stopped walking backwards and started to run towards me. He stopped when he was inches away from my face.

"What are you doing?"

"Think like Nicholas Sparks."

Then he crashed his lips on mine. I was paralyzed for at least a second. I have been waiting forever for this and here it is better than I ever thought possible. He grabbed me by the waist to pull me in closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the hairs on the nape of his neck. He smiled into the kiss and lifted me off the ground. As much as I wanted to stay like this forever I pulled away for needed air. He was the first to speak. Whispers was what we spoke in and that made all more romantic.

"I wonder does this girl love me?"

"More than you could ever know."

He place his hand on my cheek while his other hand found mine. The hand on my cheek moved to the back of my head and he rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey I've got an idea"

"What is it?"

"We should so lock Nate and Caitlyn in Wal-Mart."

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

If you guys want I'll post nate and Caitlyn in wal-mart! Lol Pressing that little blue box down there would make me very happy.


End file.
